The tune of our Hearts
by floramariaclark
Summary: A kingdom hearts/vocaloids cross over. Some songs such as Alice of human Sacrifice, Dark Woods Circus and Circle you put as a story with Kingdom Hearts characters
1. Kingdom of Human Sacrifices

**Alice of Human Sacrifice**

"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think. 'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?' The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"  
The first Alice was a fearful one. Chakrams in hand at all times. He strode into the forest and to the Wonderland. Killing anything and anyone in his path, burning down homes of those who opposed him. The earth soaked in red to show his wrath. This Alice was trapped within the trees, locked away and forced to beg upon his knees. Reliving the murders done by his hand, begging for forgiveness. Reliving each as the victim, dying every day yet very much alive. Other than the path he made while passing through the woods, the bloody path a reminder of his crimes. No-one knew he lived and he was gone for good.  
_'Such an Alice was to be trapped inside the trees A criminal locked away forced to beg on her knees Other than the path she made while cutting in the wood No one knew she existed and she was gone for good'_

The second Alice was a sweet and honorable man. Never seeking fights and never hurting them. He fed the poor, clothed them and found them rest. He would always play a tune on his sitar to please the Wonderland. However his music twisted and wrecked minds. He didn't notice till he too was twisted and mad. With his baby face and magic words, his musical words changed the land. Creating a perfect madness. People would flock from afar to hear the famous Melodious Nocturne play, never again though did they breathe. By his words, they took up arms and slaughtered each other. A lone man though, near the back, took up arms too. Gun at his side yet his eyes were not glazed like the others. He was a soldier completely deaf –thus immune to the tune- and blind in one eye from many wars. Despite the eye patch, his aim was true. A perfect blossom hole bloomed on the Nocturne's forehead, red on white and he fell. Many rose bushes grew over his corpse only that remained to be fawned at. At the end of his most vile song, the people stopped fighting and forgot all about the man of water. Only the blood red roses were left to tell his tale.  
_'Such an Alice was a man of flower and of rose Got shot down by a man who could not take his own woes And there in the forest bloomed a flower blood red Once loved and enjoyed by all, is now left for dead'_

The third Alice was a beauty beyond compare. Her sky blue eyes were the envy of all, her shoulder blonde hair was a source of jealousy. Her enchanting laugh, cute face and innocent mannerisms lulled the people. They cared for her, fed her and clothed her for she was an orphan with no home. No-one but she knew that the precariously placed blades in both of her parents' backs were not inflicted by the estranged jealous uncle but by the innocent youth who cried upon the corpse's discovery, her hands red with their blood. One day, a passing regent took her fancy and took no time in charming him. Soon they were to be married, to happily rule over a strange land together. The place was certainly unique; after all, Wonderland was unlike any other place. After a year or so of a happy marriage, the king became iller and iller until one cold winter night; he breathed his last and passed away. The queen's odd smile was put down to depression and nerves, only she knew it was time to put the poison crystals away. She was by far, the most beautiful queen they had had ever, yet she couldn't stop finding wrinkles and faults. One day, a slate haired magician came and made a deal, the beauty she saw around her for eternal youth. She readily agreed and went on to massacre any girl or woman who was younger or prettier than her. Her subjects now saw her for what she was, a cold blooded murderess with a baby face and innocent smile. Soon even her own loyal guards were sick of her. With swords drawn, her head rolled down the throne stairs. She still smiled up at them as they dug her a shallow unmarked grave. Now Wonderland could forget her brutal ways.  
_'Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death. Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream. Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.'_

The next Alice were twins, both pure and truly innocent not yet corrupted by the evil in the world. They wandered the Wonderland laughing hand in hand opening many doors. They followed the red path into the forest, the red man begged for their forgiveness but they could not, no matter how much they tried, they could not help him as they were not yet one of his victims. They stopped in a blood rose garden to eat what they could find and rested. Sister and brother huddled together for warmth that night as the wind played a harmless echo of a beautiful song last sung and heard many many years before they walked the earth. The sister and brother were not very alike except the sky blue eyes they both possessed. The sister had short black hair; the brother had spiky long golden blonde hair. They stayed a while in that garden until they received a card inviting them to the current Queen of Wonderland's castle, a Queen Larxene. There was a catch though, the brother had to kill his sister if he wanted to leave the dream if he wanted to return to the life he once had and loved. He thought his options through; he was known for being wiser than his stubborn twin, and decided against killing her. Wonderland had other ideas though. One day while walking through a wondrous large flower field, the sister decided to relax and nap while the brother went to collect food for her. The dream, in snake form, came upon the sleeping child and bit her placing a deadly poison in her veins. She never woke to her frantic calls. In his twisted grief stricken state, he carried her body around looking for a cure and he wanders still, trapped within a mad land. The only Alice to live yet destined to live a half-life, dead inside and carrying his heart in his arms forever.

_'But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland. They were never woken from their terrifying dream. Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale.'_

Cast List:  
1st Alice: Axel  
2nd Alice: Demyx (his killer: Xigbar)  
3rd Alice: Larxene (Magician: Zexion)  
4th Alices: Xion and Roxas  
Thanks for reading. If you liked it, please review I practically love reviews, they are like cookies to me :3 Circle You is up next :D


	2. Circling forever and ever

**Circle You, Circle You**

A long time ago, deep deep in a dark forest, there was an orphanage. 12 beautiful unique children lived there with their kind teacher and a handful of scientists. On the highest floor, the scientists conducted experiments while on the lower 2; the children play, slept and lived their lives with their teacher Xenhort. A curious child came across a game called 'Circle you'. A person sat blindfolded in the center and the others formed a circle and rotated round singing the circle song. They would stop singing and turning and one would step forwards to touch the child in the center and laugh. The center child would then guess who it was, if they were correct the person would have to be in the center and the game continued. However, if they were wrong the game would end and the child would receive a hit from the person. They played this many times with their teacher and had fun; the scientists though grew frustrated with the results of their finding. They continued to search for the elixir of immortality yet their subjects always failed due to their animalistic natures. Their solution was found in a curious child as he climbed to the forbidden level. No-one ever saw Ansem again. The scientists came and joined their games now; it quickly became a weekly treat. Every loser to the game 'left' afterwards -often a day after- to 'good homes'. First were Braig and Dilan then Even Aeleus and Ienzo and then Isa and Lea. The teacher grew worried of the loss of more than half his students and went to investigate. He too disappeared. Myde Dulor and Lumaria were the last to leave. Poor Arlene was left alone with no-one to talk to until she was sent to the forbidden third level. Each child was twisted and tragically maimed horrifically. Ansem and Dilan had lost limbs. Braig, Ienzo and Dulor had no eyes and horrible bruises and cuts. Even and Lumaria had been hacked apart and seemed to have been sewn back together. Aeleus and Isa both had caves in their skulls but Isa had also gained a huge X scar cut deep into his face. Myde had been drowned and Lea, a charred mess. All were dead. No good home ever awaited them. A hand clamped over her shoulder and mouth as she was dragged to a table, strapped down, she was forced to drink a potion and then pieces of her body was hacked off. First the limbs, then a nose here, and ear there and eyes next, and finally the internal organs were pulled out. She was left for dead as her heart beat it's last on the table next to her.  
'In an orphanage in a deep forest, by a forbidden technique, from young children's brain, a wonder elixir of immortality can be made.'  
One day, a young boy entered a forest and found an abandoned building, his curiosity lead him in and down the dark corridors. On the 3rd floor at the very back, there was a door and saw 12 children all around his age. They crowded around him and smiled, "Please play with us. We have been waiting forever for your arrival! We're so happy! We're so happy! Let's play nicely, shall we? ...What is your name?", they smiled and laughed. "I'm Sora. What are your names?", the boy chirped back happily. The children all stood in a line in order "Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene". Axel gave him little smile before twirling him around, "Come play!", he said and Sora nodded. Xemnas stood forwards, "You stand in the center and we form a circle. We sing the circle song and we then have one person to laugh and touch your shoulder. If you guess correct, we play again. If not, you have to face a consequence. It's fun, I promise"  
Sora smiled and nodded, "okay". They formed a circle around him after Axel blindfolded him with and old scarf. They sang a creepy odd song, "_Make a circle, make a circle, just so that you can't escape. Make a circle, make a circle, what game shall we play? During the night, before daybreak, we can become buddies! Kagome, Kagome, Who stands behind you right now? The children of that orphanage used to surround their teacher, and while chanting the game song, they used to play "Kagome Kagome." Make a circle, make a circle, around these meager brats. Make a circle, make a circle, so that they can't escape. During the night, before daybreak, slice off their heads. Kagome, Kagome, Who stands behind you right now? Make a circle, make a circle, just so that you can't escape. Make a circle, make a circle, would you like to drink some, too? Would you like to play with us forever? Kagome, Kagome, Who stands behind you right now?_", finally a laugh and a touch broke his trance like state, it was a girls laugh, that left Larxene, the only female.  
"Um...Is it Larxene?", he asked cautiously and pulled off his blindfold. Xemnas bore down at him shaking his head. "It was actually Marluxia… Now you have to face the consequences but first, drink with us please'', he handed each of them a glass of what looked like water. Each nodded a thanks and took a drink. Sora shrugged and drank it all in once, it tasted odd but nice. "Is that it?", he asked hopefully. Xemnas shook his head and each member summoned their weaponry before becoming their true sickening form. The form they were left in on their deaths. Sora watched as fear as Axel turned into a charred mess yet still able to spin his chakrams. Xemnas grinned evilly showing no pain at the loss of his arms, "now you have to join us", Sore screamed with fear and shock, he tried to run only to be stopped by a kunai implanting itself in his lower spine while a chakram spun and cut his feet, he fell to the ground looking at them in utter fear. The last thing he saw was Demyx's innocent smile as he caved in the youth's skull with his sitar. As he felt his heart slow to a near stop, he heard Axel's voice in his ear, "You are now one of us. You can play with us forever now you can no longer die. We have you now and you can never leave. You're mine now Roxas"  
_'Even with their limbs torn or heads crushed, the children will not die, but simply smile innocently. '_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**


End file.
